youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Fizzy Walnuts
Fizzy Walnuts is a land squirrel, the Swedish cousin of some loser named Fuzzy Acorns, and legendary Blacker Belt Master in karate, who has so much skill that not even the great Dragon Warrior stands a chance of beating him (but then again, the Dragon Warrior has never been good at defeating things). History In sometime he and his deceased cousin "Fuzzy Acorn" are friendly and honestly masters of the karate, One day, Fizzy Walnuts was defeated by Spongebob Squarepants then everypeople includes Fuzzy Acorn and Sandy Cheeks tease him, Fizzy was shocked by the scene and his mind was corrupted and his body deformed. After that, Fizzy Walnuts screams and kills, mutilates and scrunch Fuzzy Acorns, Sandy Cheeks and Spongebob were traumatized by the scene, Fizzy escapes from the scene and starts to kill everybody in his road. Later, Fizzy develops an intellect superior of all the scientifics in the world, becoming the morbid arcon most intelligent in the universe and he are planning to use that skill to the evil. Skodwarde Squad He used to live high up in the mountains, occasionally coming out of his cave to fight Morton Koopa Jr., but after his rival Dark Tails moved the Weegee Troops underwater, Fizzy came down with him and joined the Skodwarde Squad to get closer to Dark Tails and finally finish him off. Legend has it that Fizzy is now teaching his Blacker Belt moves to a younger karate progidy to continue Fizzy's legacy should he fail to kill Dark Tails before his time expires. Fizzy is the first and only (so far) Skodwarde Squad member to not be a sea creature of any kind. He's also the only land squirrel living in Bikini Bottom who doesn't need an air helmet to live (he is so awesome, he just pulls the oxygen out of the water!). For some reason, though, Fizzy always has a pained expression on his face. Fizzy has been proven to be completely defenseless against Tobuscus (Dark Tails' apprentice) because Tobuscus is so weird, Fizzy feels too uncomfortable to fight. He now spends most of his free time in his underwater cave watching creepy YouTube Poops in order to fix this weakness. T.D Squad Fizzy returned joining the T.D Squad, now with new arms and new powers as well as a trained partner, Fizzy had the dream to destroy Tobuscus. After hearing of the death of Pranktin, he made a autopsy to his body and founds a plan to resurrect Giygas, DEUUEAUGH Fish and Skodwarde. Fizzy took the souls of Giygas, Skodwarde, and DEUUEAUGH Fish and combined them with Pranktin's body with Colress's help. But Lord Tirek and Moar Krabs interferred with the resurrection, and the combined souls came out as a satanic monster known as Giywardeaugh (luckily this thing decided it owed its life to Fizzy for creating it), which may be the Skodwarde Squad's secret weapon to destroy the UMA once and for all, if it can beat DarkTeegee Norris... After the failure and death of Giywardeaugh, he with Moar Krabs was rejected from The T.D Squad with other members by the new Leader of the T.D Squad, Mewtwo. Spinge Squad Now, Fizzy Walnuts and Moar Krabs are the only Skodwarde Squad members who are still alive, all of the others are dead. They later tried to commit suicide, but SpingeBill stopped them and said that he can make a new group of morbid and satanic monsters like the Skodwarde Squad and invited them to join, Fizzy Walnuts and Moar Krabs accepted SpingeBill's offer. The Masked One later told Spingebill that he made a mistake by inviting them to join. Fizzy realized that he had lost everything all because that dreaded Dark Tails destroyed the Skodwarde Squad's last hope of survival. And then he crushed the Skodwarde Squad, along with all of Fizzy's dreams. Fizzy swore revenge on Dark Tails, and he forced Moar Krabs to help him. Fizzy decided to combine the two things he loved the most, martial arts and technology, and combine them to make a destructive war machine that not even Dark Tails could fend against, with Moar Krabs's help. This machine came in the form of a robotic martial artist named Dark Mercury. Fizzy built her to be incredibly strong and skilled in martial arts in order to fight Dark Tails, but he also included a secret that I.M. Meen claimed would "really make him cry!" Fizzy also made Dark Mercury extremely intelligent in terms of isolating opponents' weaknesses by adding DNA samples of many powerful beings, even including a sample of Dark Tails! Fizzy kept this project hidden from SpingeBill and the other members, but The Masked One found out. Three days after she was built, Fizzy sent Dark Mercury out to confront Dark Tails. The combined skill in martial arts and knowledge of DarkTeegee's strengths and weaknesses allowed Dark Mercury to win the battle by turning Dark Tails mortal with radioactive chocolate, and then beating the crap out of Dark Tails. Dark Mercury returned to Fizzy and brought Dark Tails's dead body back for proof of her victory. When the news reached SpingeBill, he realized that Fizzy was a truly valuable member for the Spinge Squad, and that now there was a chance to destroy the UMA and end the Weegee threat for good. While the Spinge Squad fed on Dark Tails's body for dinner, SpingeBill screamed at The Masked One for ever doubting Fizzy Walnuts. The Masked One said that just because they killed him, doesn't they beaten him. No one knew what he meant, same as usual. Reviving The Skodwarde Squad After the death of Dark Tails, Fizzy Walnuts found a way to revive Skodwarde and the other members of Skodwarde Squad by using a drvice called the Reviver Monipulater. Trivia *Fizzy hates M.Bison and I.M. Meen. *Fizzy has an IQ superior to that of Dr. Robotnik's. *Fizzy hates Spongebob and Tobuscus *He was responsable for the disease of Spengbab. *He can give you nightmares if you look into his face for more than 2 minutes. Likes scares him]] *Karate *The Skodwarde Squad *Fighting Koopalings (especially Morton) *Beating Dark Tails *Being the proud wearer of a Blacker Belt *The Krusty Krab *Sandy Cheeks *Being in harmony with the Universe *Or better yet, being in control of it *Cheeseburgers *UNSC *YouTube *Creepypasta Dislikes *Dark Tails *Allies of Dark Tails *Weegee *Mewtwo *T.D Squad *Using an air helmet *Unworthy students *Being defeated in battle *Trigonometry *Frank Woods (Thinks he can do better than this morbid rat) *Spartans *Lex Luthor (Always telling him that he's WRONG!!) *Pills (Doesn't need them) *UNSC *Tobuscus *Ronnie McDoggle Friends *Moar Krabs *Skodwarde *Pranktin *Spengbab Category:Morbid Sprites Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Skodwarde Members Category:Characters - Animals Category:Animals Category:Characters - Male Category:Males Category:Sea creatures Category:Characters - Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Mammels Category:Old People Category:Old Category:Dangerous Category:Fucking Awesome People Category:Jerks Category:Mr Morshu Articles Category:Villains Category:Characters - Villains Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:List of People Who Are More Powerful Than I Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:People who are creeped out by Tobuscus Category:Disgraced Spartans Category:Members of the T.D Squad Category:Members of the Spinge Squad